Treacherous
by EpicallyObsessed
Summary: All James wants is to move on. All Kendall wants is a fresh start. But to achieve this, they both have to face their demons. Will they be able to face their past together to find their happy ending? (Contains Slash; Self-Harm) *On Hiatus*
1. Prologue

**A/N: What's going on everyone?! Okay, so since a couple of my stories are coming to an end, I figured now was as good a time as any to lay down the groundwork for my next story! It's slightly different from my other stories, but I'm excited about it. If you like my story Worlds Collide, then I have a feeling you'll like this story. **

**So without further ado, here's the first chapter of Treacherous!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

I let out a sigh as I walked into my dorm room, trying my best to drown out the noise that was coming from down the hall.

"Idiots." I muttered, knowing that half of the people at the party were probably drunk out of their minds by now.

I walked over to my bedside table, smiling fondly as I picked up the picture that rested on the table.

"I miss you guys." I said softly, rubbing my thumb over the frame.

It was one of the few pictures that I had kept all these years. It reminded me of simpler times. Times that my family was still alive…

I was brought out of my thoughts when I noticed something, or rather _someone_ in the reflection. I slowly placed the picture back on the table as I instinctively reaching for the knife on the table before turning around and throwing it. I felt a little surprised as the stranger caught the knife with ease before it could even touch them, but I quickly brushed it off.

"Who are you?" I asked, preparing myself for a fight if need be.

"Now is that any way to treat a friend?" The figure asked before stepping into the light that shined into the room through the window.

I couldn't help the soft gasp that left my lips as I saw who it was.

"Logan?" I asked, wondering if my mind was playing tricks on me or not.

"Hey Ken." He said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"What are you doing here? And how did you get into my room?" I asked, quickly regaining my composure.

"Well security isn't exactly tight around here. And as for why I'm here, can't a person just visit a friend for the hell of it?" He asked, but I knew better.

"Of course a person can visit a friend for no reason. But excuse me for having a hard time believing you since you've had two years to visit me, but didn't." I said, throwing myself down onto my bed in the process.

"Touché." He said as he moved to lean against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" I repeated, giving him a suspicious look.

"Fine." He sighed before moving over to window. "We've got a problem."

"No. _We _don't have a problem. _You_ have a problem. I meant it when I said that I was done Logan." I said sternly.

"You know as well as I do that things don't work that way Kendall." He said tiredly. "How many times have we tried having normal lives only to get dragged back in?"

"Don't remind me." I said bitterly, just noticing the hopeful look in his eyes. "Fine, I'll bite. What's the problem?" I asked, knowing that I was probably going to regret it.

"There have been a few deaths in the area lately. Most of them within miles of this school." He said, making me raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"So? Deaths happen all the time." I said, not quite seeing what the problem was.

"True. But twelve deaths in the span of a few days in one area isn't normal." He said, making me let out a groan.

"Let me guess, you think these are attacks we're dealing with?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

"Don't play dumb Ken. You know as well as I do that these are attacks." He said tiredly.

I had to admit that he had me there. I knew from years of experience that these were attacks.

"Okay, you've got me there. But what does this have to do with me? I mean, I haven't even been here a week yet." I said, which was true.

I had only been here for about two days, and since it was Spring Break, I haven't really had a chance to meet anyone or make any friends here since I've been focused on moving in and everyone else was busy partying.

"Well…" He started in that tone that told me that I more than likely wouldn't like what he said next. "You're already enrolled here, so it kinda makes sense to have you see what you can find out." He said, giving me a nervous smile in the process. But that smile quickly faded as I shook my head.

"No. No way." I protested, feeling like an idiot for even considering it. "I came here to build a life for myself Logan. I refuse to let myself get dragged back in." I added sternly.

"Kendall," He sighed, choosing his next few words carefully. "I know you want out. Heck, so do I. But are you really going to just stand by and let innocent people get killed when you know there's something you can do to stop it?" He asked, making me glare at him.

"That's a low blow and you know it." I said harshly, knowing that he was playing at my weakness.

"But you know I'm right. You'll never forgive yourself if you just stand by and let innocent people get hurt." He said while giving me a sympathetic look. "Just… can you at least look into it? See what you can find out?" He asked softly.

I stared at him for a second, pondering over his words.

I knew that he was right. If someone else dies and I know that there was something I could've done to prevent it, I'd never forgive myself. But I also knew that if I agreed to this, I'd never have a normal life.

"Fine." I said, making my decision. "Classes start back in a couple of days. I'll see what I can find out then." I assured him, rolling my eyes at the smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Great. I… I guess I'll be in touch." He said before walking towards the door, stopping a couple steps in front of it. "And Ken?"

"Yeah?" I said, wondering what else he had to say.

"For the record, I really did miss you." He said before leaving me to ponder over his words.

* * *

><p>I let out a groan as I heard someone knocking at the door of my dorm room, and I could tell who it was by the erratic knocking.<p>

I reluctantly got up, making my way to the door before opening it, revealing my hyper best friend on the other side.

"Hey Jamie!" Carlos exclaimed before barging into the room, making me roll my eyes in the process.

"Hey. Um… no offense, but is there any particular reason that you're here right now?" I asked before closing the door.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking genuinely confused.

"Come on 'Los, I told you that I needed to get some rest." I groaned as I made my way over to my bed before throwing myself down onto it.

"But I'm booooooored!" He complained while moving to lean against the wall.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I asked.

"Let's go do something!" He said, his child-like demeanor quickly returning.

"No. No way." I said immediately, ignoring the slight pang in my chest.

I didn't miss the way that Carlos' face fell slightly, sympathy clouding his features.

"Is this about the attacks that have been going on?" He asked softly, to which I just nodded my head, not quite trusting my voice at the moment.

"Jamie, I know that this is hard on you. That this is reminding you of your mom's death. But-"

"Don't. Just… don't." I said, cutting him off in the process.

"But you can't let that stop you from living your life." He said, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You just don't understand Carlos." I muttered while letting out a shaky breath.

We sat there in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, but as I looked over at my mother's picture, I couldn't help but think. I knew that she wouldn't want me to mope around, but I just couldn't bring myself to have any fun.

I looked over to Carlos, fighting the urge to roll my eyes as I noticed the childish pout on his face.

"Fine. Do you wanna hang out here and watch some movies?" I asked, chuckling a little as he eagerly nodded his head.

"I know the perfect movie to start with!" He exclaimed before making his way over to my DVD collection.

"I know I haven't been the easiest person to deal with lately, but... I'm working on it. I know my mom would want me to live my life. To enjoy it." I said honestly, knowing that I've gone too long feeling sorry for myself.

"I get it Jamie. I mean your mom was murdered, and they never even found the killer." He said softly as he made his way back over to me. "That's enough to send anyone over the edge. But not you." He added, giving me a small smile that I couldn't help but return.

"I know that you think you're weak because of how hurt you are, but you're not. In fact, you're one of the strongest people I know. And I know that you're going to get through this." He finished.

The way that Carlos could go from child-like, to wise old sage in a matter of seconds never failed to amaze me. But I appreciated it, because it was times like this that it came in handy.

"Thanks 'Los." I said softly as I brought him into a hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you." I whispered.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing you never have to find out." He said before breaking the hug. " Now come on. We have two more days before classes start again. And like it or not, you're going to enjoy them." He said as he went back to setting up the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! So I know there a lot of questions left unanswered, but they will all be answered as the story progresses.<strong>

**With that being said, I'd love to hear your guesses! Specifically you're thoughts as to what Kendall and Logan might be.**

**I'd also love to hear your thoughts on the chapter in general and if you all would like to continue**

**Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	2. Mistake

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I'm back with the second chapter for this story! Before we get started, I'd like to give a huge thank you to winterschild11, No-Emotions-To-Cry, annabellex2, and mrs. hutcherlark for reviewing the first chapter! I'd also like to thank those that have read, followed, and favorited this story so far! It really means a lot to me and I'm really excited for this story! :)**

**I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mistake<strong>

"_Are you sure you know what you're doing_?" Logan asked.

"For the last time, yes, I know what I'm doing." I mumbled into the phone as I walked around campus, trying to familiarize myself with the area while starting my plan. "It's simple. All I have to do is find someone popular. They're usually in the know with what's going on so they're bound to know something."

"_I guess. Just… be careful okay?" _ He asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Don't worry Loges. I got this." I assured him.

"_Alright. I'll check in with you later." _

"Okay. Later Logan." I said before hanging up, resuming my search for someone that could help me figure out what's going on.

I was so busy looking around that I wasn't quite paying attention to where I was walking, which was made evident the moment I bumped into someone.

Looking down at the person I bumped into, feeling slightly guilty for not paying more attention.

"Sorry man, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." I said while offering my hand to help him up.

"It's okay. Besides, it's not like you did it on purpose." He said as he took my hand, letting me help him up.

I didn't miss how smooth and rich the guys voice sounded, so I wasn't all that suprised when I got a good look at him.

He was about a couple inches taller than me, his hair, along with the rest of him, was perfectly styled. He also had a good amount of muscle on him, and had some of the most breathtaking hazel eyes I had ever seen. He definitely seemed like someone who would be popular.

'_Perfect.'_ I thought to myself.

"Hey, are you new here?" He asked, breaking me out of my thoughts in the process.

"Uh… yeah. I just got here a few days ago. Why?" I asked curiously.

"Well, it's just that… I haven't seen you around here before. So either you're new here, or I've just never seen you until now. Which isn't likely since this isn't exactly a big campus." He answered simply with a shrug.

"Oh…" I said, not really sure what to say to that.

We stood there in an awkward silence until I decided to speak up and make my move.

"So… are you busy?" I asked awkwardly.

"No. I just needed to get out for a while. I've kinda been cooped up in my room ever since our break started." He said before letting out an awkward cough, telling me that he probably said more than he intended. "Why?" He asked, trying to cover it up.

"Well, I'm new here. You're not busy. I was thinking that maybe you could show me around?" I said in a hopeful tone.

I watched as he thought about it for a second before letting out a sigh.

"I know I'm probably going to regret this, but sure." He said, making me inwardly smirk.

"Really? I mean, you don't have to…" I said, knowing that I should probably feel bad for playing this guy, but I just… didn't.

"I know I don't have to. But I _want _to." He said, giving me a small smile. "Besides, if I was in your position, then I would want someone to be nice enough to show me around." He added.

"Yeah… I guess you're right." I said, ignoring the slight pang in my chest.

"Well then, let's get this show on the road." He said before turning to start walking. "By the way, my name's James." He said as we started walking.

"Nice to meet you James. I'm Kendall." I said casually as he started showing me around campus.

XxX

"And this right here is basically the 'Science Wing'. We kinda call it that since pretty much all of the science classes are in this building." James said, motioning to the medium-sized building to our right.

"Good to know." I said, making a mental note for when I start classes.

"And now I where we take a break because I'm starving and we're coming up to the dining hall." He said, making me chuckle a little.

We had made it through most of the campus, with just a little bit of ground left to cover. So I guessed that now was as good a time as any to make my move.

"So, you've been here a while now right?" I asked, figuring that was a good starting point.

"I guess. It kinda depends on your definition of 'a while'." He said with a shrug. "I'm a sophomore so I've been here about a year and a half." He elaborated.

"Cool." I said, trying to figure out how I wanted to word what I wanted to say. "So… have you heard of the deaths in the area lately?" I asked casually.

"Um, yeah I've heard about them. I don't really know much about the details though." He said somewhat reluctantly, which made me a little suspicious.

"Really? I mean, you seem like the popular type." I said, getting ready to continue, but he spoke before I could say anything.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked in an accusatory tone, taking me by suprise.

"Nothing. It's just that you seemed like the popular type so I figured that you would be in the know with what's going on around here." I said, not realizing my mistake until it was too late.

"Of course." He chuckled humorlessly. "I'm such an idiot." He muttered before turning to walk away, leaving me even more confused.

"Hey, wait a second." I said, grabbing his wrist before he could leave. "What's wrong?" I asked, trying to ignore the murderous yet hurt look on his face.

"I should've known. You didn't have any interest in getting to know the campus did you?" He asked harshly.

"Well…" I said, knowing that I honestly didn't have that much interest in getting to know the campus. Not yet anyway.

"You're all the same. I guess that's what I get for trying to be nice." He muttered before snatching his wrist away from me and walking off.

"James…" I called out, even though I knew that it probably wasn't any use.

"Just stay away from me." He said as he continued walking, disappearing from my sight seconds later.

"So much for that plan." I muttered before heading back to my dorm.

XxX

I let out a content sigh as I walked out of the shower, feeling refreshed after a warm shower. I made my way over to my dresser before pulling out a shirt to put on.

"Did you find out anything?"

I jumped at the sound of Logan's voice, turning around to find him standing in front of the closed door to my room.

"Don't you knock?" I asked as I pulled the shirt over my head.

"Nah, it's not as fun." He said with a smirk, making me roll my eyes.

"No, I didn't find out anything." I said before throwing myself down onto my bed.

"Really? Because I saw you talking to that guy." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Were you spying on me?" I asked incredulously.

"Nooooo." He said, the tone of his voice telling me all that I needed to know.

"You're still a terrible liar Loges." I muttered before deciding to answer his question. "By the way, the guy's name is James. And no, I didn't find out anything from him. I kinda screwed up." I admitted, ignoring the shocked look on Logan's face.

"The great Kendall Knight screwed up? I never thought I'd see the day." He said dramatically.

"Oh, shut up!" I said before throwing a pillow at him.

"Sorry." He chuckled, telling me that he wasn't sorry at all. "But seriously, what happened? You almost never screw up." He said, giving me an analytical look.

"Well, I may have kinda accidentally admitted that I was just using him." I said with a shrug.

"What?!" He exclaimed, giving me what could only be a reprimanding look. "Kendall…" He groaned in a way that told me that I was in for a lecture.

"Look, I know his type okay? They use people all the time!" I said defensively, doing my best to avoid another lecture.

"You-" He started before stopping, turning around in the process.

"Where are you going?" I asked, knowing that he upset.

"I'm going to see what I can find out." He said simply before walking out of the room, slamming the door behind him in the process.

I let out a sigh, knowing that I had really screwed up, especially if Logan was angry with me.

"Guess I have to make things right." I muttered out loud before laying down, knowing that tomorrow was going to be a _long _day.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! There you have it,, the second chapter! <strong>

**I really liked this chapter, mostly because I've never really written James or Kendall like this before. And I'm really excited for you all to see how their characters evolve over the course of the story :)**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on both Kendall and James as well as your thoughts on their first encounter. I'd also love to hear any guesses as to why James reacted the way he did! **

**I'm hoping to have the next chapter up either sometime this week, next weekend at the latest!**

**Next chapter, Kendall will meet Carlos and will also run into James again!**

**Until next time! **

**-Epically Obsessed**


End file.
